


一枝红杏出墙来

by bester



Series: 大岳观察图鉴 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, 原创
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: “春色满园关不住，一枝红杏出墙来”与友人的原创oc   大理寺卿兼小黄书写手楼藏月x活泼好动长公主白知秋角色扮演play  贵妇和教书先生偷情  我的恶趣味
Relationships: 楼藏月/白知秋
Series: 大岳观察图鉴 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990342
Kudos: 5





	一枝红杏出墙来

楼藏月离开大理寺已是戌时。三月春风料峭，登下马车时薄薄的夹袄难抵寒意。他将怀里的杏花糕裹紧，步入公主府。“大人，今天夫人带领侍女们去后院的杏树下开酒宴。”“夫人偷偷喝了您埋在树下的女儿红。”沧海在楼藏月身旁将今日白知秋的行程列出，他有意无意搭着。“哦？她喝了几坛？”楼藏月望向远处，一枝红杏从墙外探入。“夫人起先只喝了一坛，随后趁侍女长不注意时不时偷喝几口，应有一坛。”听到这，他想到白知秋醉酒那颇是可爱的娇俏样，不禁弯起嘴角。小酒鬼，他道。

楼藏月走到寝室门停下脚步。窗内没有烛光，静悄悄的。往日以白知秋极好的听力，不等他开门便会有一颗脑袋冒出，笑着喊“夫君”。“驸马爷，”立侍门外的海棠上前海棠轻声道，“公主称今夜疲倦，不等驸马爷回府，已经歇下了。” 他颔首示意她退下，推开房门。屋内漆黑一片，空气中弥漫着淡淡的檀香。楼藏月悄悄走到桌前，燃起一根火烛，昏暗的火光中，他没有看到榻上本该熟睡的人。  
“是夫君回来了吗？”温软的躯体贴在他身后，手指伸进衣襟里，止于腰际。“原来是先生。”不等他反应过来，白知秋推开楼藏月，惊恐地看着他。楼藏月的余光瞟见桌上翻开的书页——《淫乱贵妇的闺中事》。春光先生前几日才完成的艳书，写的是一位臣妻被家中的教书先生奸污后食髓知味，与其不断偷情的故事。这书还未出售，如何到了白知秋的手里，他猜出个大概了。“夫人，敝人深夜来访，是有不妥，在此给夫人道个歉。”

既然她想玩，那便陪她放纵一次是了。

“敝人的讲义似乎落在夫人宅中，四处找寻无果，只好来夫人的闺房。”楼藏月假装审视房内的格局，目光最后落在白知秋的身上。开春虽还有寒气，家仆防止自家夫人染上风寒烧了地龙，屋内自是比外头暖和。白知秋只着一件真丝亵衣，贴身的肚兜若隐若现。楼藏月喉头一紧，不禁靠近她。“夜深了，先生若是没有找到，方可明日再寻。”白知秋被他灼热的目光看得抬不起头，悄悄后退几步，不料身后就是床榻，小腿窝被一磕，向后倒去。“还差一处没有寻，”她看到男人单膝压着榻，俯身上来，“便是夫人这娇躯。”

楼藏月扯撕开薄薄的亵衣，藏在这金线刺绣的红肚兜下，是他觊觎已久的躯体。“先生，这样不妥。”白知秋试图挣扎，双手被楼藏月单手捆住，白皙的手腕留下突兀的指印。“夫人莫不是把敝人的讲义藏在贴身私藏着？”楼藏月说着便解开她脖颈后的肚兜带，白花花的乳肉一颤颤地跳出，尖端的粉蕊甚是可爱。  
“据敝人所知，大人似乎已经很久没有宠幸夫人了。不如就让敝人来缓解夫人的需求？”他含住其中一颗，软舌舔舐乳珠，唇齿时不时轻轻啃咬，留下淫靡的水渍。白知秋紧紧闭合的双腿被他的膝盖顶开，长腿隔着亵库摩挲着她的娇嫩处。“住..住手。再这样下去我就叫仆人进来将你抓进衙门！”“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。我们被发现后，即使敝人被砍头，夫人也是要浸猪笼的。”她低声抽泣，任他玩弄。楼藏月脱下她的亵裤，指尖来到女人的幽谷。白知秋已经软成一滩水，“不要碰这，”修长的手指剥开湿漉漉的花唇，慢慢探进幽穴里，搅出一汪春水，缓缓流出。白知秋微微张开檀口，低声吟哦。酥麻的感觉直窜花心，她悄悄抬起双臀，想再吃进去些。楼藏月忽然掐着她的腰，拖向自己，手指便直插到底，喷出的淫液濡湿了手掌。“真是淫荡。”他去寻白知秋的樱唇，将两瓣红唇撬开。舌头勾弄进来，互相吮吸舌根，两人唇舌交缠，啧啧作响，多余的津液从她嘴角溢出。“夫人上头的小嘴和下面的小嘴都湿了，果然是想找野男人肏一肏。”楼藏月见她媚眼藏波，有欲望，有兴奋，还有一丝害怕，下身的阳具胀痛的厉害，用粗话羞辱她。  
“看看自己是如何被我入的？”湿润的鬼头抵着穴口上下滑动，惹得白知秋瘙痒无比，不禁扭腰向前。他瞧美人的鼻尖红红的，眼角挂着泪珠，生了一丝怜惜之情，慢慢挺进。粗长炽热的阳具破开紧致的软肉，一插到底，两人皆发出满足的低吟。他在她的耳边灌粗俗浪话，要肏坏她的小屄，将阳精灌满她的小屄，不仅要在她的闺房里肏她，还要骑着她，在院子里肏她。“先生，慢点…”白知秋撇开头，不愿听他的粗口，看起来像是放弃挣扎了。楼藏月也不逗她，双唇落在她的身上，点燃一簇又一簇的烈火，烧得两人抛开礼与智，只愿沉于爱欲里。

楼藏月从后面肏进去，每次肏弄都能让白知秋浑身颤栗。他一边捣弄，一边揉着身下湿哒哒的花唇。白知秋被他肏的一晃一晃，荡起奶波，咿咿呜呜地叫。他腾出一只手捏揉她的娇乳，白皙的酥乳在他手掌中变形。细窄的肉缝含着男人的阳具，贪婪地吞吃着。他们继续亲吻，吻的不分你我。上身与下身贴合，仿佛两人天生就是契合的一对。

“若是被大人知道夫人怀上了敝人的孩子，会怎么想呢？”楼藏月舔舐白知秋耳垂的软肉，单手掐着她的腰。“不，不行，不可以怀上。”口齿喃喃，白知秋已经被偷情的快感和欲望冲昏。男人的阳具在自己的身体里进出，带出一波波淫水，两人的交合处早已泥泞不堪。他带着她的手，覆上她的肚皮，甚至能感受到体内的肉柱在跳动。 “不要!好..好深…”一声声媚进他的骨子里，男人眼角微红，挺动腰杆，不停抽送，似乎要将整根送入。“吃不下了，先生，好深。”两具肉体交缠，身下的红褥积了一滩水渍，她的淫水，他的阳精，混成一团。“夫人给我生个孩子？”楼藏月低声笑笑，又是一狠狠深入，顶得她的呻吟破碎，“不可以射在里面，先生，求你了。”白知秋哀求道，小穴却不知廉耻地吮吸里头的阳具。男人将她双腿分到极致，啪啪啪地撞击，还有淫水被阳具搅得咕叽响。“怀上我的孩子吧。”她娇躯痉挛着，一股温凉的液体射进体内最深处，她抖抖身子，阴精喷洒在他的龟头上。  
楼藏月掐着她的腰，强迫她看两人的下身。她看着紫红的粗物啵一声从自己的穴口抽出，拉出一条浑浊的乳液。接着是穴肉蠕动，一股股阳精流出。淫靡极了。她又惊又羞，边拭泪边喊“禽兽，畜牲”。“嘘，门口的仆人们听见，一开门就看见夫人被敝人奸淫得快活，大人的脸面往哪搁？”男人伸舌舔去她眼角掉落的金豆豆，手指却还在她的穴口徘徊。

“这红杏，就折在敝人的手里了。”


End file.
